User talk:LaggyRage
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Re: DarkJinouga Plexioth shouldn't be taken seriously when it comes to approval of said behaviour. He's too soft. (sorry bro, but you are) Whether you're friends or not, and trust me, we knew you 2 were, it does not justify the fact he spammed on your userpage. If you can get along with each other that is fine but we have a bunch of unwritten-but-expected-to-be-common-sense-to-everybody rules which we enforce with 0 tolerance. These include: *Do not edit the userpage of another user. Even if it is to correct an HTML-code. *Do not spam anywhere in this wikia. There is no page, regardless of category, exempted from this policy. Your friend DarkJinouga broke both of these with that edit on your user page. For that reason, Lord_Loss took care of him. But that wasn't the only reason he was banned. His general tendency to over-analyse sub-topics in discussions (mainly monster discussion blogs) and respond to every post he sees has been deemed "irksome" among the staff team. Perhaps also some other users. That, along with the aforementioned offenses, are what have ultimately led to his suspension from this wikia. We can't let people spam each other's pages just because they are friends. On the internet, we don't differentiate friends from enemies. Spam is spam, regardless of the situation. Everyone who does it will face some sort of penalty for it based on his history and the severity of the offense. I'm sorry, but even if I would want to unblock him, I would be a hypocrit if I did so. He'll have to sit his suspension out. Make sure he doesn't come back on another account in the meanwhile. If he does, the ban will be changed to permanent (for life) for both IPs. If that happens to be your IP, you'd get banned in the process as well despite being innocent. That's how it is. We'll see him back soon. Have a nice day. Artemis Paradox (talk) 20:18, December 21, 2011 (UTC)